


[podfic] we sure know how to run free

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Gen, Grocery Shopping, ITPE 2016, Podfic, batfamily, bonding over the yogurt, cassandra cain prefers museli to granola, jason and cass: tea drinkers united
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Jason, Cass and early Saturday morning grocery shopping.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we sure know how to run free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039690) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** BATFAMILY, Batfamily Feels, Grocery Shopping, bonding over the yogurt, cassandra cain prefers museli to granola, jason and cass: tea drinkers united ****

**Length:**  00:11:18  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(DCU\)%20_we%20sure%20know%20how%20to%20run%20free_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123036.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)

 


End file.
